Forum:NINJAGO: READ
Ninjago is over filling our wiki, I don't think we need to cover all of the theme, The Ninjago Wiki has all the information. Do we need pages on all of the stuff? No. I say we give permission to The Ninjago Wiki to cover all the episodes, characters we have almost no info on etc. We can't cover all this stuff either, it's too much. Feel free to say if you disagree. Link to the wiki. http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Ninjago_Wiki Thanks, -- 06:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I would support initializing a policy like that which we have for BIONICLE, where the Ninjago wiki can cover all the stuff that doesn't appear in sets. (EDIT: my only problem with that is that most of the wiki is quite low quality...they'd have to improve) :*Meant to add that... But I'm not sure we can cover it all. -- 07:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::* It's our job to cover all set-related material. :::I know we cover sets but they should cover tribes, places, episodes etc. -- 07:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Exactly. See my edit above, though. :::::I'd be happy to help them. -- 07:08, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We have to give them permission to cover Ninjago? We would need a hard line as to what characters we would have articles on - would it be physical only? 07:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: I would think so... That's how it worked with BIONICLE, right? ::::::::I wouldn't say so. As long as they appear in the television series or video games I think that they are fine, otherwise we would have to delete a lot of other pages. 11:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::The reason we do that for BIONICLE is two-fold. One - there was already a very good, detailed BIONICLE wiki. Two, I don't think anyone here at the time knew that much detail about BIONICLE, and so it made sense to just...let it be done elsewhere. - CJC 22:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. No, I would say keep everything as it is, though we should add a 'Ninjago storyline' page like we have the BIONICLE storyline page. - 07:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree with KoN. I think that besides set/product related articles, we should keep the television show and its episodes. We do have articles on Edward and Friends and such. And by the way, I don't completly agree with your reasoning, you don't seem to want Ninjago here because, "it's a crazy theme." 11:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and this could also give BrickiCraft (which I'm not too worried about) a foothold over us. 11:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) * I don't get what the problem is, other than the fact people seem to like Ninjago and so are actually editing about it. The front page says "Brickipedia's goal is to provide a free online encyclopedia on everything LEGO" - I don't see why we should export our good content - and to an extent editors - when we are fine as it is. - CJC 21:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC)